San Valentin
by Margot03
Summary: Regalo adelantado para san valentin. One-shoot NaruHina.-Hina, ve por él-Por eso amaba a Neji como él la amaba a ella-¡Amo a Naruto Uzumaki!-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Naruto date por muerto!-¡¿Hanabi trajistes la camara!-¡Papá no mates Naruto-kun!


Verdaderamente ando en las nubes, recibi el email de el concurso de san valentin y como todavía estoy en mi casa ya que me voy de carnavales la semana que viene decidi participar por primera vez, ¿ que se le hace a la curiosidad ajena?

Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto o como le digo yo Mashi Kishi o cariñosamente abreviado, Kishi Kishi, esta historia si es mia si osas robarla, te rastreare, te encontrare y el castigo de jashin-sama sera suministrado a traves de mi.

Advertencias: Este fic es Naruhina, si no te gusta, no lo leas, en realidad me considero una escritora mediocre, pero si te agrada la historia házmelo saber. Subo la historia antes de tiempo ya que para el 14 de febrero estare en el interior carnavaleando. Esta histoia la postie en el foro de fanfidaction para el concurso de ff de san valentin, a ver si sale ganador xD

-NaruHina-dialogo.

-_Feliz día de San Valentín_-pensamientos.

* * *

**El día de San Valentín.**

"_**El **__**Día de San Valentín**__** es una celebración tradicional de países anglosajones que se ha ido implantando en otros países a lo largo del siglo XX principalmente en la que los **__**enamorados**__**, **__**novios**__** o **__**esposos**__** expresan su amor y cariño mutuamente. Se celebra el **__**14 de febrero**__**, **__**onomástico**__** de **__**San Valentín**__**."**_

El día del amor y la amistad ¿Como pasarlo bien si no tenía lo que mas quería en el mundo? ¿No tenia amor? No tenía a Naruto…

Se encargo de entregar regalos y de recibirlos, de parte de sus amigos y familiares pero no se atrevía a regalarle algo a aquel rubio que le robo el corazón.

¡Maldito Cupido quien la traicionó!

"_Amar profundamente a alguien nos da fuerza. Sentirse amado profundamente por alguien nos da valor"_

Entonces ella no se sentía amada ya que no tenia el valor suficiente para confesarse, Hinata Hyuuga de unos dieciséis años de edad caminaba por la calle con una carta de sobre rosa entre las manos. Quizás era el día de entregarle esa carta a aquel rubio gritón.

Paseo por las calles de Konoha y se dirigió a la plaza con la esperanza de volverlo a ver, se topo con un tumulto de gente arremolinada en el centro de lugar, estaban alrededor de una pequeña tarima blanca adornada con un bello arco que tenía rosas por doquier y en el centro un muérdago.

Allí la gente miraba con asombro y admiración a los enamorados bajo el arco gritando su amor a los cuatro vientos y sellándolo con un casto beso, uno que otro soltero subía a aquella tarima gritando el nombre de la persona de la cual estaban enamorados, si esa persona le correspondía subía también gritando el nombre de aquel amor y se besaban, si no era correspondido, aquella persona subía por obligación, lo besaba ya que se encontraban bajo el muérdago y luego desaparecía entre la multitud.

Hinata visualizo a lo lejos a Naruto, junto a Sasuke y Sakura, hablando animadamente. Quizás hoy no era ese día.

"_Amar es arriesgarse a que no le quieran. Esperar es arriesgarse a sentir dolor. Intentar es arriesgarse a fracasar. Pero hay que arriesgarse. Porque lo más peligroso en esta vida es no arriesgar nada."_

Hinata sonrió cuando sintió lo brazos de Neji alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Feliz día del amor y la amistad Hina, ahora…ve por él.

Por eso amaba a Neji como Neji la amaba a ella, siempre la apoyaba, gracias a él y a sus amigos se sentía querida, quizás ahora tendría el valor necesario para aquella confesión.

Hinata se abrió paso entre la multitud, siendo saludada por conocidos, subió las escaleras completamente sola sintiendo la mirada de su primo quien se encontraba pegado a la tarima por si se desmayaba, todos quedaron en silencio, sabia lo que iba a arriesgar, se arriesgaría a ser humillada, a no ser correspondida, a sentir dolor, pero por lo menos obtendría un beso de aquel rubio de ojos azules que la enloquecía.

Lleno de aire sus pulmones y con un grito más fuerte de lo que esperaba dio a conocer el nombre de aquel hombre a quien amaba.

-Amo a Naruto Uzumaki.

Todos se sorprendieron ante tal confesión, exceptuando claro esta a los llamados "Los 12 de Konoha" grupo conformado por los 9 novatos y el grupo de Neji.

Se pudo observar como una cabellera rubia se abría paso entre la multitud, sonriendo, hasta quedar frente a Hinata.

-Aquí viene la parte dolorosa-susurro Hinata, lo suficientemente audible para que Naruto la escuchara, ocasionando su sorpresa.

Naruto se acerco a ella, la abrazo y coloco la cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello.

-No te amo porque eres preciosa. Eres preciosa porque te amo-le susurro al oído mientras se separaba y gritaba emocionado-Amo a Hinata Hyuuga.

El ambiente se lleno de aplausos y silbidos, de gritos con mensajes de felicitaciones y cumpliendo con la ley del muérdago se besaron, sellando su amor.

-Creo-comenzó a decir Naruto mientras le quitaba suavemente la carta de las manos-que ya no necesitas esto, pero, la leeré igual.

-Te amo Naruto.

-Y yo a ti Hinata ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Sí.

-¡Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Date por muerto!-gritaba Hiashi Hyuuga abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

-Hanabi ¿trajiste la cámara?-grito Neji divertido.

-¡Claro! Sabes que siempre la cargo para cuando se presentan oportunidades como esta.

-¡Oh, mierda!

-¡Naruto!

-¡Hina-chan!

-¡Papá no mates a Naruto-kun!

_Fin._

* * *

_Y ¿que les parecio?_

_¿Me dejan un review?_


End file.
